CDTI (Cockpit Display of Traffic Information) may allow a flight crew to maintain ownship separation from a target aircraft that the ownship follows when visual contact is lost (e.g., due to hazy or night conditions) by using the information provided by the CDTI as a substitute for an out-the-window view. CDTI may be provided to the flight crew via a navigation display, which can provide a two-dimensional (2D) view. The flight crew may, however, have other displays, such as a primary flight display (PFD), which can provide a three-dimensional (3D) view, within the flight crew's field of view during procedures when following target aircraft. These other displays may not provide CDTI. A flight crew's situational awareness may be improved by a simultaneous display of 2D and 3D information related to a target aircraft that the ownship follows.
Hence, it is desirable to provide the CDTI on the PFD and/or head up display (HUD) to achieve simultaneous display of 2D and 3D information related to a target aircraft that the ownship follows. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.